


Oh Brother!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Beaches, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Competition, Episode Related, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Hedgehogs, Internal Conflict, Pets, Protectiveness, Revolution, Rivalry, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shounen, Sleep, Some Humor, Sports, Toys, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Asahi Hikaru’s thoughts on his zoom-zooming brother.
Relationships: Asahi Hikaru | Hikaru Hizashi & Asahi Hyuuga | Hyuga Hizashi, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Oh Brother!

Oh Brother!

Author’s Note: Set during episode 30 of _Beyblade Burst Superking_ / _Beyblade Burst Surge_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Summary:

Asahi Hikaru’s thoughts on his zoom-zooming brother.

* * *

The fact his brother could fall asleep on command never ceased to amaze Asahi Hikaru.

One of these days, Hikaru would come up with an appropriate repayment plan for all the abrupt piggyback rides he gave Hyuga. Maybe allowance money towards the physical therapy he’d need to heal his back from carrying the heavy (boy, did he mean heavy!) sleeper all over the place.

Someone recommend him a good chiropractor!

As was often the case, the siblings were stopped along their beach route.

“Lean…” Hikaru strengthened his grip around Hyuga’s legs on reflex.

“I have business with that guy.”

“With Hyuga?”

The big brother in him readied to pounce. Hikaru had seen what Lean could do. This wasn’t a guy who minced words. If he was after something, he’d _mince you_!

The demon hedgehog the demonic blader kept magnified his threatening aura. His own Variant Wall.

Perhaps what Hikaru was truly frightened of was Hyuga and Lean were alike. They both wanted to start a revolution; only, Hyuga sought to break his limits and surpass rivals through respectful sportsmanship, whereas Lean wanted to upturn the whole order by bringing down the Legends and ending their Beyblading careers.

Being in Lean’s proximity, you got the feeling you were about to get hurt.

But Hikaru understood whatever Lean’s motives, it’d be worse if he prevented Hyuga from facing him. Hikaru couldn’t stand in the way of his brother accepting the challenge, any more than he could block the rising of the sun.

“Wake up, Hyuga.”

When Hyuga didn’t, Hikaru gave him a hard shake.

“Wake up!”

Lean’s vexed glare had Hyuga on his feet in seconds.

“Asahi Hyuga, why do you battle?” Lucifer’s holder demanded.

Hikaru knew the answer before Hyuga spat it out.

Because he knew Hyuga. And Hyuga’s pluck came from his “Zoom! Zoom! Bang! Bang!”

“That’s…Isn’t it obvious? Because it’s fun!”


End file.
